Why protect the ones who cause me harm?
by Anaru-Minime
Summary: They are undercover at Shikon High to capture Naraku before he gets the sacred jewel! who are they? Inuyasha and Kagome! memebers of the K.O.B.K! We suck at summeries!
1. Mission

Title: Why do I choose to protect the ones who want's to harm me...

Rating: T for dog boys mouth of course!

Inuyasha: Who you callin dog boy!

Anaru: Haha! I'm was just kid-

Inuyasha: Lookin like baby D from next Friday!

Anaru: ... Oh Inuyasha ...

Inuyasha: o.O Y-yes?

Anaru: I'd suggest you to run ... in 3,2,1 (pulls out a dog whistle)

Inuyasha: What! I whistle! Why in the hell should I run from that! Haha!

Minime: Just to let you know Inu that's a dog whistle and believe me. With you being part dog demon this is gonna hurt I think you should cover your ears.

Anaru: To late! (blows whistle as loud as she can)

Inuyasha: - ... ow

Anru: Anyway on with the story! Oh yeah! This is Comedy/Romance!

Chapter one: The mission

"But why do I have to go!" yelled the boy. "Because your half demon and you can protect yourself." The other said without looking up from his file. "Chill out Inuyasha I go then" said a female as she walked in the room. "See! 'Kagome said she'll do it!" He sighed in irritation. "No it's as simple as that, Kagome is a miko and we cant afford for her to be harmed." He said picking up the next file and looking over it. "Then what the hell am I!" A friggin test dummy!" "I know why don't Sesshoumaru go get Inuyasha, so that he can send him to a school of hanyou hating demons and humans!" " That sounds like a great idea and while we're at we can put a dog collar on him that say's DUNCE!" "O-kay, I think you should com down, It's not like you can't protect yourself or anything." "My point exactly. Now stop acting like a child,and sit down so I can explain what you have to do." said Sesshoumaru. "Hn. Whatever." Was his reply All right your main goal is to find this demon."

"That's a demon?" Looks more like a girl to me,or maybe Michael Jackson."

"Uh? Shippo! What the hell are you doing in here!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Inuyasha! Don't talk to him like that! "He's only a cub!" Kagome scowled as she picked Shippo up. "Okay Shippo. "Why are you here,and not playing with Sota?"

"We were playing hide in seek but I couldn't find him,so I came to see what you were doing." he answered with a smile on his face. (A/N: Aww! Shippo is so cute! Especially when he has a big smile on his face! Minime: Here's my note shut the hell up and get back to the story!)

"Ahem." Kagome can you please take Shippo back to the east wing." Sesshoumaru commanded more then asking.

"But I don't wanna go!"Shippo whined.

"Sorry Shippo, but he's the boss. I know! How about later on I buy you some ice cream?" She said in an attempt to cheer him up.

"Okay! Can I have vanilla!" he said with puppy eyes.

"Of course! Let's go!" she said as she walked out the door.

"What a pain in the ass ... Inuyasha said

"Anyway back to the matter at hand." This is Naraku,he's a high class demon that we need to take down." "The only lead we have on him so far would be the information we got from asking around,"his location is at Shikon High he has concealed himself to look like one of the students."

" I don't get it" If demons and humans go to the same school then, why would he have to conceal himself?

"I thought you might ask that." He has taken form of an human,we're not sure if it's male or female. "So that's where you come in,you have to go undercover at Shikon High to track him down." It should be easy if any of the humans are acting strange they're your biggest lead." So do you understand what you have to do?"

"Heh. This should be easy. He answered with a smirk and cracking his knuckles" But why is he at the school anyway?"

"He's planning on getting the sacred jewel from of the schools trophy's. "Now get some rest." He said as he went back to looking at files.

"See ya." He said as he walked out the door. "_Damn it! Why in the hell should I protect any of those bastards!" They haven't done not a damn thing for me,except for judging me because of the way I was born!" Heh. "I bet the only reason Kagome doesn't hate me is because she's a miko. She has strange powers ,so she can't judge me for the way I am. And Sesshoumaru of all people! Why the hell does he want to help them!" Oh yeah hn now I remember,every since that day when Rin died he start to like humans more and more."sigh" I shouldn't despise humans as much as I do ... hell I'm half human myself." _Damn!" He cursed out loud. "There's nothin I can do about it." Damn this stupid organization." Uh? (looks at his watch) "sigh" Well I might as well get some sleep." I've got a long day of:"Hey! Look at the freak!" Ahead of me. Damn you Sesshoumaru. Was all he said before turning into his room and going to bed. (next morning)

"Hehe.

"Shh! Keep it down Shippo!" Kagome whispered.

"Hehe. Sorry."

"You ready?"

"Yeah"

"1,2,3!" She counted as she threw a bucket of cold water on him. "Run Shippo!

"AAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Haha! That was priceless!" Kagome said in between laughs.

"Hahaha!" Yeah!" Shippo laughed before he went silent.

"Uh? What's wrong Shippo?" Kagome asked. But before he could answer Inuyasha busted in with a very pissed off look on his face.

"Uh oh ..." They both said in union before.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" Inuyasha yelled in all but a happy tone.

"You wouldn't wake up so we poured cold water on you!" Kagome answered in a happy tone.

"Why didn't you just yell in my ear or something!"

"We thought about it but pouring water on you seemed more fun!"

"I'll show you fun! Before he could do anything Sesshoumaru came walking through the door.

"Well little brother I see your up." he said while sitting down. It's 8:00a.m so expect you to ready at 8:15a.m.

"But-" Sesshoumaru sent an ice cold glare." Fine!" he said before he walked out and slammed the door.

"sigh" What exactly did you two do to him anyway?" he asked Kagome and Shippo

"What ever are you talking about?" said Kagome in an innocent voice.

"You poured cold water on him again didn't you?" he asked with a cool tone.

"Yup!" Shippo said in joy.

"You live to torment him,don't you?"

"Maybe!" She answered. "Shippo why don't you go get Sota up?"

"Okay!" he said and ran out the door.

"All right what's on your mind Kagome?"

"I ... was wondering ... if I could join Inuyasha on this mission" she asked in hesitation.

"I knew you were going to ask sooner or later,you have my permission to go but keep an eye on Inuyasha for me." You know how reckless he can be at times."

"Thanks! I'll make sure he doesn't do anything stupid!" she said happily while running out the door.

"sigh" I hope I did the right thing letting those two out of my sight ...

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called. Hurry up! Or we're gonna be late!

"Like I care if ..." he started to trail off.

"uh? What's wrong Inuyasha? Kagome asked with concern in her voice.

"Nothin!" He snapped back.

"What's wrong with you!" I only asked you a question! She yelled back.

"What's the since of you askin if you all ready know what's wrong!he yelled as he walked ahead. (A.N: hold up why in the hell do I have them walking and they're part of the friggin K.O.B.K! Minime: Since she didn't tell you about the K.O.B.K it stands for Kill Or Be Killed. And they usually hunt demons that are trying to kill humans and that is what the K.O.B.K organization... Sorry we couldn't come up with nothing better. And why in the hell are you asking them! You wrote the damn story!)

"Attention class! We have two new students!" I would like you to treat them with more respect then you show others which is none I may add." The teacher announced. Please tell the class your names and something about yourself.

"Okay! My name is Kagome Higurashi and my favorite animals are dogs and I like to listen to music."And my favorite music band is Linkin Park. "She announced with a toothy grin when she finished."

"Thank you Ms. Higurashi you may take your seat." What about you Inuyasha?" she asked.

"Hn. My name is Inuyasha and that's all they need to know." he said as he took a seat next to Kagome.

Well! That's it for now! R&R if you want me to continue or not!

Minime: You mean if you want US to continue or not!

Anaru: Whatever! R&R!

Minime: Please!


	2. Why?

Okay! We're back!

Minime: Yup! And that means Inuyasha is in for a lot of bulling!

Anaru: Are you ready puppy-chan!

Inuyasha: (runs away)

Anaru: Hey! Get back her!

Minime: Don't worry about it we can bring him back even if he doesn't wanna come. Remember we have control over what he does!

Anaru: True! Now on with the fic!

Chapter 2: Why?

"My name is Inuyasha and that's all they need to know" he said as he sat next to Kagome.

"Inuyasha-" Kagome began but was cut off by the teacher begging the lesson for today.

"Okay everyone take out your math books and turn to page 425." she announced.

He sat there listening to every comment and threat the other students were saying that were directed towards him._ "I can't believe they let another low life hanyou into this school!" Yeah! "I can't wait till he gets alone I'm gonna rip those pretty little ears off the top of his head!" Dirty scum!" He doesn't even deserve to be in the same school as us demons!" What kind of demon would get with a low down dirty human!" Simple she was a whore!" Hahaha!" _" Grr!" That's it!" he yelled while getting out of his chair,and knocking it over in the process. "You!" he pointed to a demon with long hair that was pulled into a ponytail and had a tail. "I dare you to say that again!" If you do it'll be your last words and you can count on it!" he yelled in the other demons face. He looked confused before getting up and saying.

"I hope your not talkin to me dog breath." he said with a smirk. "Cuz if you were you never seen me kill someone, or maybe you would like to witness it with a front roll seat." he said tauntingly.

"Yeah!" You get em Kouga!" a demon yelled from somewhere in the room.

"Yeah! I was talkin to you!" I heard that little comment you made!" he yelled while spitting a little in Kouga's face. Kouga just glared at him as if it was going to actually do something.

"I'm gonna ignore the fact that you just spit in my face" he said while whipping the spit off his chin. "And if you mean the comment about your mother being a first class whore." I should know I had her last night! He said as all the class broke out in a fit of laughter.

"You ... son-of-a-bitch!" He yelled right before hitting Kouga dead in the jaw. After that the class fell silent with everyone's jaw dropped in aw, as if they never seen anybody get punched before.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome yelled while she jumped out of her seat and ran over to where Inuyasha and Kouga were.

"Why you little bastard ..." he said in a low deadly tone as he picked himself off of the floor. "Your dead!" He yelled as he lunged at Inuyasha. But before he could get to him he was interrupted by the teacher.

"Inuyasha!" she yelled. "Down to the office!" You to as well Kouga!" They both glared at each other before leaving for the door. "Ms. Higurashi, could you please walk them down to the office?" she asked Kagome.

"Yes mam" she said as she ran out the door right behind Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! What's wrong with you!" she whispered in his ear as they walked to the office.

"He's a low down dirty mutt,that's what's wrong with him." Kouga said glaring at Inuyasha before turning and looking at Kagome. "Well hello why don't you leave this poor son-of-a-bitch and hang with a real man?" he said while grabbing Kagome's hand.

"Hands off you mangy wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he sent a punch for his face, but Kouga step to the side.

"Inuyasha! Just forget about him!" Kagome begged. "Plus your in enough trouble already." she finished when they came to the office door. They walk in and saw two kids already sitting down. One is a boy that has shoulder length hair, but it's pulled into a mini ponytail. And the other is a girl with brown hair, which was pulled into a low ponytail. And she has pink eye shadow on. She looks up. "Oh hi my names Sango!" she said in a cheerful tone. "You two must be the new students." Why are you guy's down here?" she asked kind of puzzled since it was their first day. "Because of that jackass!" Inuyasha shouted while pointing to Kouga. "You wanna piece me mutt!" he said as a threat. "Now now, let's be civilized people!" the boy with the ponytail said in a attempt to come everyone down. "Stay outta this monk!" Kouga yelled as he pushed him out of the way. "Mirouku!" Sango shouted. "Hey wolf boy! Don't take your anger out on him!" she yelled in Kouga's face. (Oooooooooo!) "Why you worthless human!" he shouted as he raised his fist to hit her. Just as his fist was about to make contact with her face (Ouch!) but the principle walked in. "What is going on here!" she yelled. "Mr. Wolf! Not again!" In my office now!" You kids can go back to class." she said as she dragged Kouga into her office by his ear. "Ooo-kay ... That was unexpected." Kagome said. "Hey monk, you okay?" Inuyasha asked Mirouku. "Inuyasha! Be nice!" she scowled him. "It's quiet all right, I'm fine" he said while picking himself off the and ground,and dusting his cloth's off.

"Like I was saying before. My names Sango Tachicoma" (A/N: I just got done watching Ghost in the Shell so the name Tachicoma came to mind! If ya don't like it- Minime: Bite us! Just kidding! On with the fic!) she said as she offered her hand so she could shake it. "And this is Kilala". Pointing to her shoulder.

"My names Kagome Higurashi!" She is so cute! Nice to meet you!" she said as she shook her hand.

"And I'm Mirouku Taihen!"(A/N: If you pay attention enough you can see that it's hentai it just as tai in front and hen in back! Minime: My idea!) Would you do the honor of baring my children?" he said just to receive a punch in the head by Sango,and the word Hentai! Shouted after words.

"Pervert! Sorry about that,he's just your everyday hentai." Sango apologized.

"That's okay!"she answered back. "Inuyasha! Introduce yourself!" she scowled Inuyasha ... again.

"Hn! All right all right. The names Inuyasha Taisho, nice to meet you I guess." he said in a bored tone.

"Hi!" was her reply.

"It's a pleasure to meet ..." he trailed off and start staring at Inuyasha's ears. Getting tired of his staring." What are you lookin at monk!" he shouted impatiently. "Your a hanyou!" Sango blurted out.

"So what! Got a problem wit it!" he snapped. "No no!" she said in defense while waving her hands infront of her face. "We have nothin against hanyou's!" she said. "Yeah I'm sorry if I offended you, we're just not use to seeing many hanyou's around here." Mirouku apologized. "So apparently you gotta problem wit me,is that what your sayin?" he said in a low deadly tone. "No! Of course he isn't!" Sango argued. "Let's just get to class before the principle comes back out and sees us!" Kagome said as she grabbed Inuyasha by the collar.

On the way to class

"Hey Inuyasha." Mirouku said in a quite voice.

"What!" he asked in anger.

"Me and Sango are sorry if we offended you,we we're just surprised is all." he apologized again.

"Yeah,we have nothing against hanyou's at all. Come to think of it one of are friends is a hanyou,she's a ruby cat demon." Sango said. "So are we friends or what?" she asked with hope in her voice.

"Yeah,sorry bout that it's just most humans I meet try to kill me or beat the hell outta me." he said flatly.

"Hey!" Kagome shouted. "I didn't try to kill or beat the hell outta you!" she said pretending to pout.

"I wasn't talking about you!" he said in protest.

"Okay you two come down." Mirouku said while acting like he was holding Kagome back, but instead he groped her and earned a slap from both Kagome and Sango.

HENTAI! They both yelled in union. While Mirouku was holding both sides of his face.

"Damn and I thought Kagome hit hard ..." I glad we're friends and not enemies." Inuyasha said while looking at Mirouku's face.

"Yea whatever. Come on here's the classroom." Sango said still pissed as hell. When they walked in they got stare's from all the kids in the class. Inuyasha was starting to get irritated with all of their stare's, just as he was about to hell out the teacher interrupted. (Damn teachers! Have you ever noticed teachers always do that when somethin good is about to happen!) "Mr. Inuyasha! What are you doing back here! She yelled. "You two as well!" Referring to Sango and Mirouku.

"The principle said for all of them to come back,except for Kouga." Kagome quickly said in their defense. The teacher stayed quite for a moment. "All right,but you better not be lying." she said in a I"m-warning-you tone.

"I assure you I'm not!" Kagome said while taking her seat in the back of the classroom with Inuyasha and the others following. "Bitch." Sango muttered. "What was that Ms. Tachicoma?" the teacher said with narrowed eyes. "Nothing Ms. Pain in the ass." she mumbled. "What!" she yelled in irritation. " I said nothin Ms. Pain." she said in a fake cheerful voice.

"All right then class it's time for music so line up!'she announced to the class. The class rushed out the door in less then five seconds. (That's how me and my sister be! You might think the police was chasing us or somethin! Minime: Shut up! Now back to the story!)

In the music room

"Is it really necessary for us to have music?" Inuyasha asked a little aggravated.

"Yup you might as well get ready to sing." Mirouku said.

"Huh? Why?" Kagome asked.

"The teacher is a demon and he always has the humans or hanyou's come up and sing infront of the class,cuz he just love new students." Sango said with a hint of sarcasm at the end.

"Hn! Well he's gonna be very surprised." Inuyasha said to himself with a smirk.

"Attention class!" We have two new students which I'm sure you all ready know,and you also know I have new comers sing infront off the class." he announced. "Inuyasha Taisho and Kagome Higurashi please come to the front of the class!" he yelled.

"You ready Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"Hn whatever."was his response.

"Okay the only thing you have to do is sing a song as simple as that." he said in a rather bored tone.

"Excuse me Mr ...

"Mr. Ashizu." he said.

"Ashizu?" Kagome thought. "Um would it be okay if me and Inuyasha sang together?"

"Whatever just sing." he answered.

"Okay!" Inuyasha let's sing ... hmm how-" Before she could finish the teacher spoke up.

"Come to think of it both of you will sing separately,just in case one of you decides they don't want to sing." he said with a smirk Inuyasha immediately wanted to knock it off his face.

"All right..."Kagome said in a disappointed voice. "I'll go first! If that's okay with you Inuyasha."

"Whatever"

"Okay!"

_I didn't mean it when I say I didn't love you so._

_I should've held tight never should've let you go._

_I didn't know nothing_

_I was stupid_

_I was foolish_

_I was lying to myself_

_I could not have fathom that I would never be without your love_

_I'd never imagined I'd be sitting here beside myself_

_Cause I didn't know you_

_You didn't know me_

_But if I knew everything_

_I'd never fail_

_The feeling that I'm feeling now_

_Now that I don't_

_Hear your voice_

_Or have a choice or kiss your lips_

_Cause I don't have a choice_

_Oh what I wouldn't give_

_To have you laying by my side_

_Right here cause baby_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me_

_It's just so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I going to lean on_

_When times get rough_

_Who's going to talk to me on the phone _

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's going to take your place_

_There ain't nobody there_

_We belong together_

_I can't sleep at night_

_When you are on my mind_

_Bobby Womack's on the radio_

_Singing to me_

_If you think your lonely now_

_Wait a minute This is too deep,too deep_

_I gotta change the station_

_So I turn the dial_

_Trying to catch a break _

_Then I hear Babyface_

_I only think of you_

_It's breaking my heart_

_I trying to keep it together_

_But I'm fallin apart_

_I feel all out of my element_

_Throwing things_

_Crying_

_Trying to figure out _

_Where the hell I went wrong_

_The pain reflected in this song_

_Ain't even half of_

_What I'm feeling inside_

_I need yours_

_Back in my life_

_When you left_

_I lost apart of me_

_It's just so hard to believe_

_Come back baby please_

_We belong together_

_Who else am I going to lean on_

_When the times get rough_

_Who's going to talk to me on the phone _

_Till the sun comes up_

_Who's going to take your place_

_Baby nobody else_

_Baby we belong together_

_(baby)_

_When you left_

_I lost a part of me _

_It's just so hard to believe_

_Who else am I going to lean on_

_When the times get rough_

_Who's going to talk to me _

_Till the sin comes up_

_Come back baby please_

_(baby)_

_We belong together_

After she was done the class was silent.

"Yeah!" Now that's what I'm talking about!" Cheered Mirouku as he whistled

"That was amazing Kagome!" Sango said with wide eyes.

"Thanks you guy's!" She said with a big smile.

"That's enough!" Mr. Ashizu yelled. "Please take your seat so Mr. Taisho can perform!" Kagome did as she was told and now it was Inuyasha's turn.

"Hurry up half-breed!" Some random demon shouted.(meaning they aren't important and wont be heard from anymore in this fic)

"Bite me!" he yelled to whom ever made the comment.

"Just sing Mr. Taisho." Mr. Ashizu said with irritation in his voice.

"Hn whatever." Was all he said before he start singing.

_I never made it as a wise man_

_I couldn't cut as a poor man stealing_

_Tired of living like a blind man_

_I'm sick of sight without a sense of feeling_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong,I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream "Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yeah,Yeah,Yeah_

_No,No_

_Yeah,Yeah,Yeah_

_No,No_

_It's not like you didn't know that_

_I said I love you and I swear I still do_

_And it must have been so bad_

_Cause living with me must've damn near killed you_

_And this is how you remind me _

_Of what i really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong,I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These five words in my head_

_Scream"Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yet,Yet,Yet_

_No,No_

_Yet,Yet,Yet_

_No,No_

_Yet,Yet,Yet_

_No,No_

_Yet,Yet,Yet_

_No,No_

_I never made it as a wise man_

_Couldn't cut it as a poor man stealing_

_And this is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_This is how you remind me_

_Of what I really am_

_It's not like you to say sorry_

_I was waiting on a different story_

_This time I'm mistaken_

_For handing you a heart worth breaking_

_And I've been wrong,I've been down_

_Been to the bottom of every bottle_

_These_

_are the five words in my head_

_Scream"Are we having fun yet?"_

_Yet,Yet_

_Are we having fun yet_

_Yet,Yet_

_Are we having fun yet_

_Yet,Yet _

_Are we having fun yet_

Once again silence fell over the classroom they all watched in aw,except for Mr. Ashizu

"Hn I see I finally wiped that smirk off your face Mr. Ashizu." Was all he said before taking his seat.

"Wow! Thai was great Inuyasha! I never knew you could sing!" Kagome said in aw.

"I must agree! When I went up to sing I was terrible!" Mirouku said with a little pout at the end.

"And I must agree with you on that one! You sucked!" Sango said while laughing. But was interrupted by Mr. Ashizu. (Damn teachers!)

"Why you punk!" he yelled while pointing to Inuyasha.

"Hn! Whatever old man!" was his response.

Anaru: You know your a smart ass right?

Inuyasha: Hell yea! And proud of it!

Minime: You don't like much to be proud of if you ask me ...

Inuyasha: What did you say!

Minime&Anaru: On with the fic!

"Why you-" he started

RING!

"Well looks like it's time to go!" See ya later Mr. Ass wipe I mean Ashizu!" said Inuyasha as he walked out the door , with the others close behind.

"Ow!" What the hell was that for?" Inuyasha whined.

"You should never piss any of the teachers off here! They would tear you limb from limb!" Sango scowled him.

"I ain't scared of no stupid teacher! If they try anything I'll- Before he could finish he was interrupted by (no not a teacher) a girl running up to them.

"Sango! Mirouku!" she yelled.

"Gem! I glad to see you back in school!" Sango said while giving her a hug.

"We've missed you!" Mirouku said giving her a hug as will while in the process he groped her ass.

"Hentai!" She yelled as she punched him in the face. "Uh? Who are your friends?"

"Sorry! This is Kagome and Inuyasha!" she said while pointing at both of them.

"Nice to meet you!" Kagome said with a bright smile.

"Hi! I'm Gem! It's a pleasure to meet you." she said back. But then her eyes quickly landed on Inuyasha. "WOW!" she shouted in joy. "Your a hanyou just like me!"

"Ooo-kay ... and your point would be?" he said while backing up a little

"She's never seen another hanyou before." Sango answered his question for her.

"So what?" he said but then got tackled to the ground by Gem.

"I'm soooo happy I found another person just like me!" she exclaimed while jumping up and down. (poor Inuyasha! Muwahahaha!)

"This is going to be a long day." Kagome said as they watched the scene before them.


	3. Naraku Appears!

Okay! Chapter Three!

Minime: Enjoy!

Chapter Three: Naraku appears!

"This is going to be a long day." Kagome said as she watched the scene before her.

"Get off!" Inuyasha yelled as he pushed Gem off, with a light "thud" when she landed on her butt.

"Ow ..." she groaned as she rubbed her sore bottom.

"Sorry about that, it's just I'm not use to people being all happy and hyper." he apologized

"That's okay!" she said as she picked herself up off the ground. "I'm use to it!"

"What? What do you mean your use to it?" Kagome asked with a concerned look on her face.

"Well most of the demons and humans here bully me, except for Mirouku and Sango of course." she said as if it was nothing.

"Before we came here they use to beat her up, and call her names like: mutant." Sango said with sadness in her voice.

"But we still try to prevent it from happening." Mirouku added shortly after.

"That's why I was out of school for a two weeks."

"It was are fault because we got into it with Kouga and his gang." said Sango with a guilt struck face.

"Grr! Wait till I see that mangy wolf!" I'll rip his head off!" yelled Inuyasha in anger.

"Com down Inuyasha! Remember what are mission is!" Kagome whispered in his ear and he was com before Kouga himself walked up. With two humans and three demons.(here's the big fight!)

"Hey mutt face!"he said with a smirk.

"Feh! I suggest you wipe that smirk off your face before I knock it off!"(you all ready know who said that)

"What do you want now Kouga?" Sango said in anger while Gem hid behind her. And Kilala hissed as the hair on her back stood on ends.

"We have no business with you Kouga." Mirouku said calmly.

"Like hell we do!" yelled Kagome red in the face from anger. "How could you treat someone as bad as you treated Gem! She said she spent TWO weeks out of school because of you!" she spat

"She deserved it for gettin in my way."

"Now get outta the way!" yelled Hinta as he pushed her out of the way. That did it Inuyasha lunged at Hinta, and tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome shrieked. "Behind you!" she as Kouga tried to hit him with a trash can.(our school has trash cans in the hallways so that's why there's one in this fic!) He moved out of the way just before it made impact. That gave Hinta the opportunity to flip him over, so that he was on top of Inuyasha. (ewwwww! minime:shut up hentai!) After that everybody jumped in except for Gem who was still scared to death of Kouga. During this all the kids came out of their classrooms yelling "FIGHT!"

"Get off you stupid wolf!" Inuyasha yelled as he struggled to push Hinta off.

"I will after I rip those ears off the top of your head!" he yelled as he swiped at his ears and splitting one of them.

"Ah! Bastard!" he yelled as he kneed him in the love below. He doubled over in pain. He felt his ear, but was interrupted by Kagome's scream. He turned around to see Kouga and the other two demons and one human (the other one ran away during the fight) had Kagome and the others. And had Kilala by the tail upside down .

"What'cha gonna do now dog breath?" Kouga said tautly.

"Bastard ..." he growled. "Let them go before-

"Before what you dirty dog? Your not in the position to give me orders." he said with a smirk.

"Didn't I say I was gonna knock that smirk of your face?" was all he said as he got ready to hit him in the face before a miasma came from the human girl that was standing between them both.

"What's going on!" yelled Sango in panic.

"He's letting out a poisonous gas!" responded Mirouku. (my bad!)

"Inuyasha! It's Naraku!" shouted Kagome.

"Hehe. Brilliant guess miko. I guess your not as stupid as you look." he said surrounded by the poisonous gas. (sorry again!)

"Good now we don't have to look for you!" said Inuyasha as he charged at Naraku, but was lifted in the air by a giant root. "Uh? What the hell! Put me down!" he yelled while trying to pull the root off. (A.N: If your wondering why Inuyasha isn't using his claws you'll find out later on. We might put it in this chapter we're not really sure yet.) "Hehe pathetic half-breed!" he said has he slammed him into the lockers. Inuyasha screamed in agony. (Muwahahaha!)

"Inuyasha!" cried Kagome as she formed a bow and arrow and fired it at Naraku. (We really don't know how miko powers work) Sango let out a loud whistle, and Kilala was engulfed by flames, and reappeared as a larger cat demon. "Let's go Kilala!" she yelled as she pulled out her huraikots . (don't know how she got it but she does! Is that how you spell it?) And Mirouku pulled out some sutras. All of the kids tried to run but they were trapped within a barrier.

"I don't think so, no one leave till I get the Sacred Jewel" said Naraku

"Well to bad!" said Inuyasha as he picked himself up off the ground. "That's exactly why were here! To stop you from even getting a foot near the Sacred Jewel!" he said charging at him.

"No you don't!" yelled Kagome shooting an arrow at the root sneaking up on Inuyasha.

"Grrrr!" roared Kilala biting Naraku's shoulder, but poison started coming from his body. Kilala transformed back to her smaller state as she doubled over in pain.

"Kilala!" cried Sango as she threw her huraikots at Naraku.

"Fool!" Naraku yelled as he threw her huraikots back towards her, and hitting her in the head. She fell to the floor unconscious.

"Sango!" Mirouku yelled running to her side.

"You have no chance in beating me." he said. "Now it's time for you to die!" he yelled while letting the poisonous gas spread everywhere. The kids were panicking, trying to get through the barrier.

"He's going to kill everybody!" shrieked Kagome. (duh!)

"What the hell is your problem? Yelled Inuyasha. "You don't have to kill everyone! Naraku just chuckled.

"It's just more fun to watch people suffer" he said with a smirk.

Bastard ... Inuyasha said. " Damn it! We're running out of air!" Kagome! Are you okay?" When she didn't answer he looked to the side and his eyes went wide. "Kagome!" he cried. Kagome was laid out on the ground gasping for air.

"What a same. Hahaha!" Naraku cackled.

"No! Kagome! Get up!" he pleaded as he rocked her in his arms. Soon everyone would be dead, but then Hachi appeared inside the barrier.

"Master Inuyasha! Lady Kagome!" Hang on I'll get us out of here!" he yelled as he chanted something, and a blinding bright light appeared.

"What's going on!" demanded Naraku.

"It was nice meeting you, but now we must make our leave." said Hachi as the light grew and everyone disappeared.

"You might have gotten away this time but I will get you." was all he said before he disappeared as well.

At Headquarters

The kids were going into a panic trying to figure out where they are. "Com down everyone!" Hachi said in an attempt to calm everybody down.

"Where the hell are we!" yelled Kouga. "Hey mutt! I asked you a question!" But he wasn't paying attention, he was to busy thinking about Kagome. "Kagome ..." he whispered.

"Inuyasha" a female voice said. "I'll take care of Kagome" is all she said before taking Kagome from Inuyasha. "And I'll take care of her as well." she said pointing to Mirouku and Sango. "Please follow me."

"Thanks Kikyo ..." he almost whispered.

"No problem! It's my job!" she said with a smile while walking out of the room with Kagome.

"Grrr! Dog breath! Answer me!" Kouga yelled getting impatient. Inuyasha was about to say something but Sesshoumaru walked in and did it for him.

"I suggest you be quite, and sit down" he said calmly.

"And who the hell are you!" he yelled in Sesshoumaru's face. (Ooooooooo! He bout ta get it now!) Sesshoumaru sent him an ice gold glare.

"Your lucky I have training to do or other wise you'd be dead." he said in a cool tone. "Get ready for training sequence23, get changed and meet me in the training room in fifth-teen minutes." he said then walked back out of the room.

"Master Inuyasha." said Hachi.

"What?"

"Would you like for me to get your fighter gauntlets?"

"I got them!" Shippo yelled running into the room with two heavy gauntlets around his neck.

"Hey! I wanted to get them!" whined Hachi.

"To bad! Now shut up!" he yelled. (Shippo doesn't like Hachi because he's a coward in this fic Shippo isn't scared of everything, except Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru)

"What a weakling! You need gauntlets just ta battle!" What kind of demon are you!" Kouga taunted.

"Grr ... Since your so damn curious! I would use my claws but bastards like you and human hating hanyous ripped them off my damn fingers, just to torture me!" he yelled in rage. "So if your done being a jackass I gotta go." he said then walked out the door.

"Nice going." Shippo said glaring at everybody following Inuyasha.

"Master Inuyasha! Master Shippo!"Wait for me!" yelled Hachi running to catch up with Inuyasha and Shippo. (Yup! Hachi also calls Shippo master because Shippo is in a higher rank then Hachi, despite his age!)

"Hn dirty dog." Kouga muttered.

With Inuyasha and CO

"Inuyasha!" called Kikyo.

"How's Kagome?" he asked quickly

"She's just fine she was never in danger really, her miko powers kept her safe from most of the poisonous gas." She's ready for people to visit." she said as she walked off.

"Yay!" squealed Shippo. " Kagome's all right!" he shouted in joy while running towards Kagome's room.

"Damn!" Inuyasha cursed. Hachi! Tell Kagome I couldn't visit her because I have training." Got it?"

"Yes Master Inuyasha!" he said while bowing. Inuyasha walked off and Hachi went towards Kagome's room.

In Kagome's room

"I'm so happy your okay!" said Shippo while jumping up and down.

"Thanks Shippo! But where's-" she was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"I'll get it!" shouted Shippo as he jumped up and opened the door. To see Hachi on the other side. "_Great ... hehe I just got an idea."_ he thought. (just to let you know Shippo loves to pick on Hachi about his weight) " Kagome! That fat guys at the door! That fat guys at the door! That fat guy-is-at-the-door!" he sang.

"Hold on while I go to the restroom." she called back.

"How's Ka- he said but was interrupted by Shippo saying.

"I don't got no candies for you fat guy! No cookies for you!" he sang.

"Master Shippo could you please st- Shippo cut in again.

"Want some chicken fat guy!"

" Master-"

"Fat guy!"

"Please-"

"Fat guy!"

"LADY KAGOME! MASTER SHIPPO IS DOING IT AGAIN!" he whined.

"Shippo what have I told you about making fun of people?"she scowled.

"Not to do it." he said looking at the ground.

"Now apologize."

"Okay ... I'm sorry ... that your a fat guy!" he yelled while running out the room. Kagome sighed.

"He really needs to learn the word "respect" ...

Well that's it for now! I know we said five reviews but we've already typed up to chapter seven so we might just put all of them up we're not sure yet!

Minime: Yeah! Isn't Shippo cute! Anyway in the next-

Anaru: Chapter! Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha will begin their training!

Minime: Let's see how Inuyasha will fair up against Sesshoumaru without the use of his claws!

Anaru: But Sesshoumaru can still use all of his powers! How will Inuyasha do!

Minime: Find out in next chapter!

R&R!


	4. Training

Heyheyhey! This time I get to start off with announcing the chapter! So anyway it's time for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru's training! If any of you seen shadow skill at the end when Gau and Ella were fighting. Inuyasha is mostly going to look like Gau after his training! Here's the fic!

Anaru: I didn't get to say anything!

Minime: You just did!

Anaru: Yay!

Chapter Four: Training

All of the kids were running around panicking, till Sesshoumaru came back into the room. "Everyone com down." he said but they still kept panicking. Then Kouga walked up to Sesshoumaru. "Yo dog boy! Where the hell are we!" he yelled in Sesshoumaru's face again. Sesshoumaru said nothing he just glared. " You deaf or somthin! Well if your elf ears can hear this your stupid glare doesn't scare me!" (damn he had to say something about the ears!) That did it. "I suggest you learn your place, before- he was cut off. "Or what dog breath!" Sesshoumaru growled and grabbed Kouga by his neck. All of a sudden everybody got quiet and watched the scene before them. "Before I rip your throat out!" I should kill you right here and now for the way you've treated my brother." he hissed.

"Hey! Yelled Hinta as he charged at Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru just grabbed him by the throat with his other hand. He looked at Hinta and sniffed. "And I should kill you for splitting his ear." he said while tightening his grip digging his claws into his neck. "Let ... go!" he yelled getting harder for him to breathe. "Put him down dog breath!" Kouga commanded. "I'll let go when you stop breathing, I'd rather see you die slow. He said in low and deadly. He was just about to dig his claws deep within their necks, but Inuyasha walked in.

"Sesshoumaru!" he yelled. "What the hell are you doing!"

"Paying them back for what they have done." he simply answered.

"You should really think before you act. (OMG! Inuyasha actually said that! It's the end of the world!) Look over there." he said pointing towards Gem. "You she how scared she is, and your not making it better." He turns around and sees Gem ready to shed tears.

"Consider yourself lucky." is all he said before dropping both of them. They started gasping for air to enter their lungs once again. " Let's begin are training brother." he said motioning Inuyasha to follow. Inuyasha turned to Kouga and Hinta. "Just because I did that doesn't mean I like you, my brother can't brake the promise he made not to kill anyone else." he said then followed Sesshoumaru. They walk into an all white room.

"Sequence23 begin." Sesshoumaru said and the room changed into an ancient broke down battle gymnasium. (the one that the Greeks use to battle in.) "Make sure to keep up this time little brother." said Sesshoumaru with a smirk.

"Hn! Let's go!" he said charging at Sesshoumaru. But Sesshoumaru jumped to the side while slashing Inuyasha across the back with his poison whip, Inuyasha hissed but came charging at him again. This time hitting him full force in the face with his gauntlets. (these are metal he's fighting with may I remind you) It didn't seem to phase him at all.

"No way! There is no way you can still be standing after that!" he said shocked that Sesshoumaru didn't even flinch.

"You forget little brother I am a full blooded demon, meaning I can take a lot more then you can." he said while clawing him across the chest, then kicking him into the wall of the gymnasium, making it crumble more. (this is like an illusion but the machine can make it feel and look real!) Before he could get up Sesshoumaru came down right on his stomach making him cough up a mouth full of blood. He then kicked him and he skidded to the other side of the gymnasium. (damn!this gymnasium is about twenty more yards bigger than a football field!) But Inuyasha quickly got up to avoid getting hit again. (we left Mirouku and Sango out for a while so we're going to switch over to them!)

With Mirouku and CO (meaning the kids)

"_I hope Sango and Kilala are all right."_ he thought. _"It's all my fault! If I was protecting her instead of just standing there!" _he yelled at himself. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when Kikyo walked in.

"Excuse me, Mirouku?" she asked. His head shot up.

"How's Sango!" he asked quickly.

"She's fine I'll have Kiadae show you to her while I check everyone for injuries." (in this fic Kiadae isn't an old hag!) She pulled out a walkie talkie and pressed a red button. No less then a minute later a girl with long black hair that went down to her lower back, but was pulled up into a ponytail with some strands hanging down on both sides of her face.

"Yes sister Kikyo?" she asked in a polite voice.

"Kiadae could you please show Mirouku to that young girl we took care of not to long ago?"

"You mean Sango Tachicoma?"

"Yes!" Mirouku shouted. They both just looked at him. "I apologize I'm just worried is all." he said with a blush of embarrassment.

"That's all right! Follow me!" said Kiadae grabbing Mirouku's hand and literally dragging him out the door. When they leave Kikyo looks around and sees Gem in the corner, she walks over and sits beside her.

"What's wrong?" she asked with a worried expression. Gem slowly looks up.

"I- is S- Sango and K-Kagome okay?" she stuttered. Kikyo smiled.

"Of course they are! Would you like to go see them?" Gem shot up and start jumping up and down.

"I can!" she asked with excitement.

"Of course I'll have to take you since Kiadae already took Mirouku to their room." she said.

"It's okay! I can sniff them out!" she said while running out the door.

In Kagome's and Sango's room

"So Inuyasha is training and won't be able to see me right?"

"Yes Lady Kagome he sends his apologizes." Hachi said bowing.

"Please you don't have to bow every time you speak."

"Kagome ..." Sango said sleepily. Just then Mirouku and Kiadae walked in the door.

"Sango!" he yelled running up to her and hugging her. She started to blush madly.

With Kikyo

"Excuse me but are any of you in need of medical attention?" she asked standing in the middle of the room.

"Where's mutt face and his brother!" Kouga yelled running up to her.

"Why do you need to know?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'm gonna beat the hell outta of that bastard for attacking me and my partner!" he yelled

"Well if you want to see him I guess you should see what your up against." she motioning everyone to follow her. Everybody followed her to a room with a big window in the front of it. "Okay I will need you all to look out this window." she said pointing to it. She then presses a button and the window raises up. "If you look out there you can see Lord Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha's training session." They all looked and their jaws dropped at what they saw.

Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru

Inuyasha threw Sesshoumaru into a support beam causing it to collapse, but he quickly recovered and tackled Inuyasha to the ground. Slashing at him making another deep gash in his chest, Sesshoumaru was now sitting on Inuyasha's chest, making it hard for him to breathe.

"Get ... off ... Sesshoumaru ... I can't ... breathe ... he said in a pleading voice.

"Well I guess are training session is over for today little brother." he said as he picked Inuyasha up and kicking him threw the two way mirror Kikyo and the others were watching out of.

"Ah!" he cried out as he made impact with the wall. Sesshoumaru then leaped up and looked at Inuyasha.

"Kikyo tend to his wounds." he demanded and then made his leave. All the kids just stood there in awe.

"Man ... he's crazier then I thought! Putting his own brother in this condition!" It's wonder he didn't hurry up and kill us!" Hinta yelled in disbelief.

"Hn ... shut up ... it's just a part of ... our training ... he wouldn't kill me purposely ... he said trying to pick himself up but failed. He started to pulsate and he slowly changed into a human. "DAMN IT!" he yelled. "He did it again!

"Just com down Inuyasha! You'll change back within a day or less then that." said Kikyo trying to calm him down.

"Whatever." is all he said before stomping out the door.

"Hey what the hell happened just now?" Kouga asked a little curious.

"He's probably going to kill me for telling you this, but when one part of him loses all of it's power, or is close to death. His body reverts to either his demon side or his human side." Depends which one needs to regain it's strength." she answered. " Just to let you all know you might have to stay here because Naraku will hunt you down." she leaving out the door as well.

With Inuyasha

"Well I might as well go see Kagome now." he thought out loud. "Kikyo said she would be okay, but I wonder how Sango and Kilala are doing." he said as he walked up to Kagome's door gently knocking on it. "Come in." said Kagome from the other side of the door. "Hey Kagome. How ya doin?" he asked walking in and shutting the door.

"Fine ... puppy-chan!" she said with a giggle.

"What did you call me!" he yelled eye twitching.

"Could you guys keep it down!" yelled Sango.

"Hey Sango. You feelin okay?" he asked.

"Why I'm shocked! Inuyasha asking my dear Sango how's she's doing!" Do you have a fever!" he asked running up and placing his hand on his forehead.

"Cut it out!" he said slapping his hand away.

"I was just joking with you."

"Hey!" Sango suddenly shouted.

"What is it?" Mirouku asked.

"Inuyasha! Your a human!" she said shocked while pointing at him.

"Your right!" Mirouku said also pointing at him.

"It's rude to point you know ... he muttered.

"Don't tell me Sesshoumaru did it again." Hachi said.

"Yup I think he enjoys pissing me off."

"What exactly did he do?" Sango asked out of curiosity.

"I would like to know as well." said Mirouku. Inuyasha sighed.

"I really don't feel like explaining now."

"Okay! I'll do it then!" Kagome said getting out of bed. "You see when Inuyasha is fighting, and he comes to a near death experience. He changes to his human or demon form which ever one is able to fight." she said.

"Thanks ..." Inuyasha muttered.

"Your quite welcome!" she said with an innocent smile.

"Wow ... that's- Mirouku started.

"Kawaii!" Sango squealed.

"And what's so _kawaii_ about it?" Inuyasha asked in a bored tone.

"It's just I wish I could do that, if I could I sure in the hell wouldn't be in this damn bed."

"I guess you have a point." Mirouku agreed.

"If you ask me it sucks big time!" he yelled.

"And why does it suck big time, as you say it." Kagome asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It sucks because I mostly get hurt in my demon form, _which_ leaves me to revert to my human side, _which_ makes me more venerable,_ which_ is why this sucks big time!" he said.

"O-kay ..." Was all they said.

"So how long are we staying here exactly?" asked Sango.

"Lord Sesshoumaru say's you are to stay here until we capture Naraku." Hachi spoke up.

"I see." was his response.

"Is that the only time you talk is when we ask a question about this situation?" Sango asked.

"Yes Lady Sango."

"_Lady _Sango?" said asked a little confused.

"Yes I respect ll of Lady Kagome and Lord Inuyasha's guest." he said bowing.

"Anybody else hungry?" Inuyasha said suddenly.

"Yeah I'm starving!" Kagome said. "Are you guys coming?"

"Sure. Hold on where's Gem?" asked Mirouku.

"Yeah I haven't seen her since the run in wit that Naraku dude."

"She's right-" Inuyasha began before she came busting in the door.

"Sango! Mirouku! I finally found you!" she said hugging them both.

"What do you mean finally?" Mirouku asked.

"I've been looking for you the past hour! I tried to sniff you out, but it was this smell I kept picking instead of yours."

"That would be the chemicals in the labs, they travel all over the place you'll get use to it." said Inuyasha.

"Oh." was all she said. "I'm hungry! Let's go eat!"

"Yes! Finally we're going to eat!" whined Mirouku.

"Come on you big baby." said Kagome as she walked out the door. They all followed her.

"Is the food here anything like the lunch food at school?" asked Sango.

"If it was I sure in the hell wouldn't eat it." replied Inuyasha.

"Yeah I had lunch once when I was in fifth grade, it was terrible!" Kagome said pretending to gag.

"Since fifth grade? How long have you been working here at ... uh What is this place called anyway?" asked Gem.

"This is the K.O.B.K short for 'Kill Or Be Killed'. And I've working here since I was nine." Kagome answered.

"And what about you Inuyasha?" Sango asked. "How long have you been working here?"

"Hmm" he thought for a minute. "Since I was three."

"WHAT!" they all yelled except for Kagome who already knew this.

"Like I said I worked here since the age of three." he said as if it was nothing. "Our parents died when I was three our dad had already started this organization, and left it to Sesshoumaru. So he started training me every since that day."

"WOW! It must have been exciting to be in a place like this when you were that young!" Gem squealed.

"I guess." he said looking at the ground.

Weeeeeeeell! That's it for right now!

Minime: Read and review!

R&R!


End file.
